


The Problem With Witches

by Arlennil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets all overprotective, but Sam <em>really</em> doesn't need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Witches

 

Written for the [](http://samgabebattle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://samgabebattle.livejournal.com/)**samgabebattle** for the prompt: protective/possessive. It's the better, beta'd version and the thanks goes to **arialyre**  . I'd also like to thank all the people who commented on it at the fic battle and pointed out the grammar issues.

 

 

 

It was supposed to be a simple, ordinary hunt. Well, as ordinary as any hunt can be. But then, of course, everything went south. Even with an archangel on their side.

The head witch – because it was a coven, always had to be a freaking coven – didn’t take them destroying all of her minion witches very well. She had Dean and Sam pinned to a wall in no time and turned to Gabriel, spraying him with the contents of her bag. Needless to say, the angel didn’t take _that_ very well and promptly snapped her dead. Sam and Dean fell to the ground simultaneuosly, while Gabriel gloated. Up until that moment, things had been manageable. The problems started on the ride back to the motel.

"Drive a little more carefully, Dean," demanded Gabriel, who insisted on riding in the car with them. "Not everyone here is as invincible like I am."

Dean shot him a murderous look. "It’s my car, and I’ll drive it any way I want."

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something wicked in return, but Sam cut him off. "Can we not argue for five minutes, please? The motel isn’t really that far."

"I’m not the one arguing," protested Dean.

Gabriel huffed. "Well, if you want to be splattered across the windshield after the crash... fine." He glanced at Sam. "Why don’t you have a seatbelt?"

"The Impala doesn’t have seatbelts," explained Sam. "Why are you asking?"

"It doesn’t have... how can you even get into this thing? What’s wrong with your self-preservation instinct? This old, creaking thing is a ticking bomb!"

"WHAT did you just called my baby?" Dean’s voice was several octaves higher.

"Gabriel, please don’t say anything that-"

"Exactly what it is! An old, dangerous piece of metal that was supposed to end up on the bottom of a lake years ago!"

Dean slammed on the brakes and spoke in a quiet, tight voice. "That’s it. Get. Out. Right. Now."

Gabriel sneered. "I wouldn’t leave Sam in here for another minute!" With a loud snap, he and Sam appeared in their motel room.

"Gabriel! What the hell was that about?" Sam whirled at him, finger poking at Gabriel’s chest. "I know you and Dean aren’t exactly best buds, but until now you have always been civil to each other, so what happened?"

Gabriel made a face and started inspecting the room. "Nothing happened. I only realized how dangerous travelling in that car could be."

Sam snorted. "So that‘s what this is about? Gabriel, I’ve been riding in that car for my whole life."

"And the whole time something could have happened. It only takes a little carelessness," pointed out Gabriel, frowning at the electrical socket. He snapped, and a plastic cover appeared on it. "Better."

"But it didn’t. I’m perfectly... What are you doing?" Sam was sure that his confusion must have showed on his face, because Gabriel stopped peeking into the bathroom and faced him.

"I’m just trying to protect you, Sam. Do you realize how many injuries happen at people’s homes? Almost three quarters of all injuries, and car crashes are the most common causes of death these days. Dean really shouldn’t drive like that," he added as an afterthought.

"This isn’t like you at all. Gabriel, are you alright?" Sam asked and then everything clicked into place. "The witch, she threw something at you! What if it made you like... this?"

It was Gabriel’s turn to snort. "Don’t be ridiculous, Sam. Like some witch’s spell can affect an archangel."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes, I bet that’s it. It’s gotta be pretty powerful, though. I hope we can reverse it." He turned on to his laptop and was utterly surprised when Gabriel snatched it away. "Gabriel!"

"I won’t let you use this, Sam. Electronics malfunction all the time. You could get hurt." Sam made a furious swipe at the laptop. After a brief struggle, Gabriel let him take it, not wanting to accidentally knock Sam over. He could break a leg or something.

Sam tried to turn the laptop on, but it only blicked and died. "Damn it! What did you do? Fix it!"

"I’m sorry, Sam. It’s for your own good." Gabriel stepped away and almost tripped on an empty coke can lying on the floor. "Oh, no. Sam, tell me it was you who left this lying here."

Sam glanced at him. "Uhh... no. That must have been Dean. Gabriel, how am I supposed to reasearch without a laptop?"

"I knew it," hissed Gabriel viciously. "I knew there was a reason I didn’t like him. First he didn’t want me around, then the car, and now this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam, a bad feeling in his gut. He had a suspicion that he won’t like the answer.

"I’m talking about the fact that, apparently, your brother wants to kill you!" exclaimed Gabriel.

At that moment the door opened and Dean came in, looking pretty pissed. As soon as he saw the archangel, he marched over to him, but before he could say anything, he was flung across the room. Gabriel stepped in front of Sam and took a protective stance.

"Stay away from him!"

Dean slowly straightened himself. "What the fuck? Sam, has your boyfriend finally gone mad?"

Sam tried to get around the archangel, but each time Gabriel positioned himself just so he couldn’t. "It’s a spell, the witch threw something at him. Now he thinks you want to kill me."

"I don’t think, I know it!" Gabriel glowered at Dean. "And if you don’t leave now, I’ll make sure you’re sorry."

Sam sighed. "Dean, please, just get another room. There’s no talking to him when he’s like this."

"Fine, fine," Dean threw his arms in the air. "But if it’s still this bad tomorrow, I’m calling Cas."

With the door closed, Gabriel relaxed somewhat. "Well that’s settled," he muttered darkly. Sam sighed again, and went to the bathroom.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Gabriel followed him.

"Taking a shower," Sam responded and took off his T-shirt. Gabriel dragged him back into the room, onto the bed. "Stay here. There are twenty-something ways you can die in a shower. I tried them on Dean. They all work."

"Thanks for reminding me," muttered Sam. "So if you won’t let me shower, what will we do?"

"Sleep?" suggested Gabriel. "There’s no way I’m having sex with you. You’re so fragile, your bones will break if I so much as touch you in the wrong place."

Sam took a deep breath and counted to ten. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
